Save the Mochi
by bambibean000
Summary: (Own ending for HetaOni) Italy is dead, England is blind and Romano and Spain are stuck in the second time loop. It seems like they will never get out... but there is one thing they keep forgetting... the mochi. The nations keep going to save it but they don't and get distracted. What if they help it. What will happen then?
1. Hopeless

(Japan's P.O.V)

I was lying awake in bed. I was one of the people who got a bed beside where Italy lies. The other person was Germany. None of the nations who were stuck in the mansion had ever seen Germany cry as much as he did tonight. I could still hear the stifled sobs coming from my friend as he dreamed of Italy's death. I knew that Germany was Italy's best friend, but I never knew they were that close.  
Italy's death wasn't the only thing that had happened that day to make a nation cry. England had overused his magical powers and in doing so lost his vision. The spell he cast to defeat the thing that was after us had done this. It left The Brit blind - and America was very upset.  
I felt bad for everyone and what I wanted the most was for all of my friends to get out of this cursed mansion alive. It didn't seem like that was going to happen anytime. Italy had told us about how he had been trying for... oh, well, I can't remember how long he had been going back in time trying to get us all out alive. He failed each time. _No,_ I thought. _I can't think like that, we'll get out of here somehow. There must be something we're forgetting to do, this can't be impossible, it just can't._  
"Hey, you're still awake Japan."  
I jumped. I was certainly not expecting to have someone talk to me. I turned and saw Canada on his bed.  
"Oh, hello Canada. You are awake too."  
"Um, ya, I just couldn't stop thinking long enough to fall asleep." _Me too,_ I thought.  
"What is bothering you right now?"  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I was thinking over what I can remember we did and I still haven't figured out what we did wrong."  
"The same thing was going through my head."  
"Really? Wow, so what do you think about it?" Canada's face brightened.  
"There has to be a way out. It can not be impossible. There must be something - either undiscovered or ignored - that will be the key to escape."  
"Exactly! You seem to be the only country who feels the same way," Canada said in a forced whisper. It looked like he was about to stand up and start shouting.  
"Do you have any idea of what it could be? Ignored or undiscovered?"  
"I think it must be something we've ignored. We've already searched everywhere, so I don't think we've missed anything." Despite his excitement, Canada yawned.  
"You look tired, Canada. We should try to go to sleep."  
"Yeah, thanks for letting me talk, Japan."  
"You are welcome, Canada." He turned over and in a few moments, I heard his breathing become steady. I decided to try to sleep as well. I find that once I clear my head I fall fast asleep in no time. I told myself that I would resolve this in the morning, then sleep came to me immediately.  
In the morning, I woke up and rolled over in my bed to see Canada happily sleeping with Kumajiro in his arms. I smiled. _It's so nice seeing him with such a happy face._ Germany, France, America and China were awake already, standing around not talking much. England was awake as well, sitting up on his bed. I waved to him, then remembered that he couldn't see me.  
"Good morning, England."  
The Brit turned in my direction and smiled. "Mornin' Japan."  
I got up to get something to eat for breakfast and greeted the other nations on my way. France had prepared omelettes for everyone, and they were delicious. But as I ate, I suddenly flinched and dropped my chopsticks. I remembered what we had forgotten.  
"What's wrong, dude?" America put his hand on my shoulder with a look of concern.  
The sooner I told everyone, the sooner we could get out. "I just remembered something we forgot to do. It may help us escape."  
"What, really? Are you serious?"  
Germany noticed America's outburst and hurried over. "What is it?"  
The other nations began to crowd the table where I was sitting. England even got Canada to lead him over from the bed so he could listen better.  
Once everyone had settled down, I began to explain. "When Italy, Germany, Prussia and I grouped up at the beginning of this time loop, we saw something. It was trapped in a hole in a room on the fourth floor. It was a mochi."  
"Oh, I remember the mochi you're talking about! It's in the same room as Busby's chair, right?" Canada's face lit up as he spoke.  
America jumped out of the chair where he was sitting. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go see that mochi!"  
But before America could leave, England grabbed his jacket. How he knew where to grab, I did not know. "Don't go yet, America."  
"Oh, come on old man. I know you want me to stay, but that mochi could help us escape!"  
"You bloody idiot, that's not what I meant by stay. I mean, we need to figure out a plan. If you go charging out there alone you could die." America stood for a moment, then sat down and pouted.  
"Fine, we'll come up with a plan first. What do you think, Germany? You're the best at this kind of thing," America said grumpily.  
During that entire conversation, Germany must have been in a haze because he just shook his head and said, "Right. Plan."  
"Could I help with this?" I put in. Germany looked relieved, so I continued. "I think that we should split into two groups. One group goes out first to see if they can defeat the thing, while the other group goes around the battle and straight to the mochi."  
"That's a good plan," England said. "America, now you might be able to go to the mochi." England then drooped his head sadly and quietly muttered, "But what about me?"


	2. Find the Mochi

"What do you mean by 'What about you' England?" France cocks his head at the Brit's comment.  
"Well, you know, I can't really help with my... condition... can I?" I really felt bad for him, he must feel like such a burden to us.  
Just then I could tell what most of the other nations were thinking. They were thinking that we make three groups and have some people stay behind with England. To tell the truth, I was thinking that too. "I know, I should stay because then England can have some company." We all look up in surprise as it was America to say this.  
"What? But I thought you wanted to go America. What happened to that aru?"  
"Ja, why are suddenly staying?" Germany and China brought up good points.  
"Well, you said we should do something about you, and you shouldn't be alone? Why? What were you hoping to hear?" England looked down to his feet with a sad look on his face.  
"Well, I was hoping I could come with you guys, to see-" England suddenly stopped, "save the mochi."  
"But it would be too dangerous for you. You have no magical powers and you can't really see. It would be hard for you to stay safe."  
"Okay, fine, I'll stay." England then stayed quiet after that.  
"So, who do you think should go in the fighting group?" Russia lifted his pipe. "I think I should. You agree, da?"  
"Well, from what I've seen, I think our best fighters are Russia, China, Germany, Prussia and I." I wanted to be modest, but I have to admit, I'm a pretty good fighter.  
"But my sword's broken!" Prussia was really over dramatic. "I can't fight without my awesome sword!"  
"So Prussia is now useless." Germany said with a smile.  
"West! That was harsh! I'm not useless!I can just not help fight, I can get the mochi still though!"  
"Then let's say, Prussia, France, Canada, and Germany can go straight to the mochi, while Russia, China and I go in the fight group." I say trying to change the subject. "America can stay with England back here. How does that sound?"  
"That's a good idea Japan. Should we go now?" Prussia was ready to go and fidgeting in his spot.  
"Does anyone need anything first? I have some onigiri in case anyone gets hurt in the fighting group." I love onigiri, I believe that it has healing properties.  
"Well, we could use some food maybe to try and lure the mochi over to us. I know we tried that already, but we should try anything we can." Canada hadn't said much until now. He's the quietest of the nations I know.  
"Good idea mon dieu. I could quickly cook something up."  
"I think we have some left over scones in one of the boxes." England looked up.  
"I'm sorry, but even though it is a mochi, it still has taste buds. It wouldn't want to eat something like that Angleterre."  
"Oi, my cooking isn't bad! I've told you that before. When America was little he ate it!" Oh my, they're talking about England's cooking again.  
"I only ate it to make you feel good about yourself Iggy." This comment took the already upset Brit by surprise.  
"What? I thought you really liked it!"  
"Sorry dude, it's the truth. Wait, you didn't really think I liked your burnt scones and your stupid boxed milk!" Oh my. America is pushing it a bit here. "But I told you this because I wanted you to feel good about it. I do care Iggy."  
"Aiya, as funny as this is guys, we should get going. You of all people should stop talking, Opium." China was saying the right thing, just with the wrong wording.  
"What I think China is trying to say is that the sooner we find and help the mochi, the sooner we may get out of this place." Germany tried to sound nice and helpful but the sadness in his voice overtook him.  
"I'm sorry everyone, I'm just, not myself right now." England looked on the verge of tears at this point.  
"Now now angleterre, we understand that you went through some terrible things yesterday, just like all of us." France put his hand on Brittan's shoulder and squeezed it affectionately.


	3. Can We Get It Out?

After some we decided to let England cook something for the mochi, we headed out. Germany, China, Russia, France, Canada and I headed out, leaving the others behind with the poor blind Britt in the safe house. We all walked in silence towards the farthest room on the fourth floor and the only word was spoken when we walked in the door.

 ** _Time Skip: Brought to you by Romano_**

(Spain's P.O.V)

Oh my god, so, this is very boring. I'm sitting in the library in one of the time loops in this mansion with Romano. There is no way out and we have no food or anything other than what we've grabbed in the backpacks we made when we set off to this time loop. I've been sitting there quietly while Romano on the other hand is pacing back and forth swearing his head off.  
"That f**king idiot, you know what? This is all Veneziano's fault that we're stuck here! No! It's that f**king b $tard Britain's fault! No! Both of them! If Veneziano didn't have to go and... then..." Romano looked down at his feet and it looked like he was about to cry. "If England hadn't lost his magic we would still have the portal!" Romano had been yelling like this for the last five hours and even though I'm used to him raging at everything, this is too much.  
"Romano! Shut the f**k up! Yelling and swearing at them like this is not helping! No one can hear you but me and I can't help!" I suddenly started balling my eyes out. "We are never getting back! Just give up!" I started just talking behind my tears. "I have." I barely said that last sentence. This blow up of mine surprised Romano so much that it shut him right up. He calmed down and sat right beside me.  
"I'm sorry Spain. I just... Have you really given up?" I looked up through my tears and see his sad face with his adorable puppy dog eyes that are about to cry.  
I think for a moment in silence then respond to the question. "I don't know, Roma. I don't know anything anymore. I've just decided to stop and wait to die." My comment here took Romano by surprise, again.  
"Come on Spain, you can't give up this easily. You never give up like this." He does have a point here.  
"Romano, I have faced many things- England when I was in my pirate days, raising you." we shared a sad laugh at that, "I have had many things in my life I've had to face, but nothing like this. Nothing with time loops, supernatural man-eating creatures, nations being able to die. This is so much more than everything I've ever faced, even the toughest of pirates. I can't think anymore, I just want it to end." I started to cry again and so Romano pulled me in and we cried on each other for what felt like forever and we still were holding each other in our arms when Romano spoke just above my shoulder.  
"We may die, we may live by some miracle. Whatever happens, I want to do it with you, you jerk b $tard Spain."

 _ **Back To The Normal Time Loop**_

"So, this is the mochi?" France asked, walking over to the hole in the wall that the mochi is sitting in.  
"Hai, it is." I nod to Canada to see if he agreed ad he nodded back to me. "So, Germany, you want to try brute strength?" I look to him to see a distant expression on his face. "Germany?"  
After having called his name again he shook his head and looked to me. "Yes Japan?"  
"Would you like to start by trying brute strength?" I ask for a second time.  
"Sure." Germany slowly approached the mochi and cooed it nicely to calm it down at the sudden people. Then he cracked his knuckles and grabbed the mochi by it's sides. He pulled and pulled and it looked like the mochi was coming loose a bit but Germany fell back in huffing breaths. "I'm sorry, I can't." He sat back on his heels and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." Germany apologized again.  
"Should we try the food thing now?" Canada suggested.  
"We have before, what good will that do?" Russia said sadly.  
"Well, what if we try luring it out with food as we pull so both a nation _and_ the mochi can be trying to get it out, aru." China said with some forced hope in his words. All heads in the room snapped up. Germany actually smiled, for the first time since Italy died.  
"Mein gott, China, you're a genius." Germany grabbed the backpack the food was in and took out a sandwich. He put it in front of the mochi and almost instantly the mochi started tugging to get it. Then Germany grabbed it and pulled.


	4. Hello Mochi!

Germany pulled and pulled. Oh no, will it turn out how it did last time? I thought the mochi could save us. I was thinking this when Germany went flying backwards knocking Canada over. We all turn to see Germany clutching his chest with a pained expression on his face.  
"Are you alright Germany?" France leaned over and helped Canada to his feet as the two nations stood up. Germany simply took his arms from his chest to reveal a round white-coloured creature.  
"The mochi!" We all shout together, at the same time.  
"With the two of us working together it wasn't all that hard to get it out of the wall." Germany said between deep breaths. "Now, should we head to the safe room again?"  
"Yes, sounds good. One thing first." Russia said quite matter-of-factually.  
"What is it Russia?" China pressed the large nation.  
"I don't mean to be a downer but since the thing didn't attack us on the way here, don't you think it will try to hurt us on our way back?" We look at him for a moment. "No? Just me? Okay, just wondering." Now ready for an attack at any moment, the other nations and I carefully go back to the safe room. Canada carried the mochi because he was the one of us in the group who can run the fastest and he could go unnoticed if something happened. On the way, we did get attacked by one of the things but we defeated it easily and Canada forgot to run so he helped fight. In about fifteen minuets we were all in the safe room in a circle around the mochi with the others too.  
"So, mochi, what are you doing here in this mansion?" America leaned forward to look closer at it.  
England let out a sigh. "America, the mochi cannot understand you nor can it talk."  
"Well how would I know that without trying?" The nation sat back in his chair with a huff. Suddenly the mochi let out a hopeful sounding chirp and started to hop over to the beds. More specifically, towards Italy. Germany started to stand up but I put my hand on his thigh.  
"Let's wait and see what it's doing." All of the nations walk slowly to see the mochi sitting on Italy's lap making a noise that sounded like purring.  
"What is it doing?" England held a hand to it and smiled welcoming it to do something. The mochi looked up with a cute look on it's face and it chirped happily. England then turned back to us. "I think it likes Italy." The Brit was cut off by a loud yawn from America and then a softer one from Canada followed by the others and finally me. "Fine, we can sleep. Let's deal with the rest of everything tomorrow." We all nod tiredly and head to the other beds. Germany hesitated looking at the mochi, then sighed and went to the bed beside Italy.

_

A/N Hey! I hope you like my cool ending for Hetaoni! So, sorry this is a short chapter. I ended it here because the next chapter is gonna be really good. I hope you are liking my story and I will want you to give me some advice if you like! Keep reading my wonderful readers!


	5. Italy?

I had a surprisingly nice sleep that night. Well, other than the fact I had a nightmare. It was where we had been here for another day and the thing was still picking us off one by one and Italy comes back to life just in time to watch me, the last living nation, die. I woke up with a gasp. It looked like it was late in the morning so I got out of bed. Maybe I should make the others something to eat? Yes, I think I will make some salad with sushi and a nice warm miso soup. I go to the kitchen and find the ingredients I need then start. In about twenty minuets I have set the table and the food is ready to be eaten when I hear the first words of the day.  
"Morning Japan." A very sleepy sounding Chinese mumbled.  
"Hello China. Hungry?" After I said that he looked to me then at the table and smiled.  
"I like your Japanese food you make, thank you." He went to help me get ready and as the fellow nation turned around I saw his hair the way I haven't seen it in forever. Not tied up, loose and long. I like it, it's a good look for the old Chinese man. The next nation to wake up is England.  
England decided to call to us from his bed. "Good morning." I'm not sure if he knew who was up because it sounded like he was going to say a name but then stopped.

 ** _Time Skip Because I Say So_**

We had all the nations sitting at the main table eating my food and it looked like they were quite happy with my culinary taste. I smiled and started to say something when Prussia spoke.  
"What is the mochi doing?" We all turn to look and hear the mochi making a weird noise. I am the first to stand and go over, followed by Germany then Canada, Prussia, France helping England, America, Russia and finally China. The mochi was making a noise that was a mix between a cry and a whimper.  
"Is it in pain?" Russia said with a scary aura around him.  
"No dude, it's singing duh." America rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips.  
England sighed. "America, don't be ridiculous, it's crying, not singing."  
"Well why don't you ask it to find out?"  
"You know I can't understand it."  
"Well then how do you know it's not singing?"  
"Stop bickering you two! That's all you seem to do these days!" Germany cut in. "I'm sorry England but as much as I hate this, I think America is right." This shocked the Brit. "I think it's singing."  
"But why would it sing?" China brought up.  
"Maybe it's singing to Italy?" We all turn dumbstruck from Prussia's last comment. This seemed to tick Germany off real bad.  
"Why in the world would it sing to Italy? How could you even think such a thing. If it was Italy it would be crying! Not singing! Singing is something you do when you're happy and you cannot be happy about Italy's status! If the mochi is even happy I would kill it because it caused me such pain and it sounds happy! Do any of us look happy?" Germany could be really long-winded sometimes. It started to sound like the mochi's song - if that's what it was - was coming to an end. We all turned to look and see what the creature had done. We waited five minuets and still nothing had happened.  
"Well, that was all for nothing I guess." We went back to the table and continued talking like we were before the mochi disturbed us.

 ** _Time Skip Just Because_**

We had a pretty normal day for being in the mansion. I have a feeling that everyone had given up, everyone but me. I still think we can make it, we just need to put our heads together and keep trying. I think everyone is scared because since Italy is dead and England has no magic left, if someone or everyone dies then we can't go back and try again. I've had all of these thoughts in the bath, I have been for the past fifteen minuets so I think I should get out in after a little bit more time. I just like to sit in the bath to think and have some time alone, that's all. I was just leaving the bathroom when I heard Germany call out so I went running to see what he needed.

"Germany, are you okay, dude?" Okay, so America got to him before I did but I was right behind the north American.  
"Yes Germany, what is it?" He was staring at the mochi with something that looked like amazement on his face.  
He shook his head and looked at me. "Oh, sorry, I just could have sworn I heard... never mind." He had a sad look in his eyes like he was expecting something and from his eyes I could tell what had happened. But I had no time to say anything for someone else spoke instead.  
"Japan, is that you too?" I turn around to see Italy, sitting in his bed with his eyes open and a smile on his face.


	6. Alive

"Italy?! You're..." I began  
"You're not dead!" Yes, ladies and gentlemen, America, the king of subtlety.

(Italy's P.O.V)

I felt myself drifting from where I was standing. "Holy Rome!" I called out for his help again and again but he either didn't hear me or he was trying to not help. I think it's the first one, he wouldn't do anything like that to me, we're friends. I called again, "Holy Rome! Help!" A sudden flash of bright, blinding light came when I opened my eyes. Once the light had gone i saw someone I hadn't seen in a while. "Germany?" He turned to me when I said his name with a look that changed from sad to surprised in an instant and he let out a cry for someone. I was confused why he would react like that, oh well, I can just ask why. After I heard some pounding feet I saw Japan standing at Germany's side with America beside him.  
"Japan, is that you too?" I ask, maybe he'll have a nicer reaction.  
"Italy?! You're..." Wow, what is it? I haven't been gone or anything, was I?  
I can always trust America to tell me why everyone is freaking out. "You're not dead!" What? Dead? What is America talking about?  
"What?" I recognized Prussia's voice coming closer as he spoke. "What are you talking about? What is this about Italy?" He skidded to a halt and just barely kept himself from crashing into his brother. He looked at me and I did my nicest hello smile.  
"Hi Prussia!" That's weird, Prussia had the same reaction as Germany and Japan. A mix between shock and happiness.  
"Whoa! How did this happen? This is so awesome!" Prussia then tackled me with a hug. I guess I'm wrong, it was not like how Germany reacted. Germany was still standing there with shock/happy face on and he didn't move until the other nations came and joined us. Is Germany even happy about his? I hope so.

(Germany's P.O.V)

Mein gott, Italy... Italy's okay. He's safe, alive, not dead, here. I'm so happy! ITALY! That's what I've been thinking of since Italy woke up, how is it even possible?  
"Germany? Are you okay?" I shake my head and turn to see France with his hand on my shoulder with a happy look on his face. Of course I'm okay, I'm great! Italy is alive and all fine! Just then I realized I'd said that in my head so I decided to say it in a different way.  
"Ja, I'm fine." God, why did I say it like that? Oh well. "I mean, ja, I'm really happy to see Italy alive and fine." There we go, that's a good thing to say. I can't tell the truth, the other countries would judge me.  
I saw Italy's face light up as I said that. "I'm glad you're happy Germany! It makes me happy! I have many questions, but to start... where's fratello?" Oh, right, yes Romano.  
Before I could respond that idiot America spoke. "Well, he needs your help. He's stuck in another time loop with Spain and we should go get them." Ugh, sometimes I wish America wasn't here. But of course, I don't want any of us to be here... especially me.  
"What? We need to save them! Let's go!" Italy started to get up out of his bed. He grabbed his journal from where it sat on the bedside table. I need to say something, I can't just be quiet and emotionless. I need to help.  
"Italy," I said calmly "you need to rest, we can wait an hour or so before leaving." Yes, that makes sense.  
"How long have they been in the other time loop?" Italy asked with a sad glint to his eyes.  
"Um, as long as you were gone, maybe longer."  
"And how long is that?" Did Italy not know he died and how long ago it was?  
England spoke up then. "About four or five days." Shock took over my Italian friend's face.  
"What? That's too long! We can't wait anymore, let's go get them. My fratello needs me!" Italy then took my hand, looked to the other nations around him and asked them if any of them wanted to come too. Everyone denied so he nodded and tightened his grip on my hand. "Take me to my brother!" Then there was a bright light and we were no longer in the same room as we were.


	7. Fratello!

(Romano's P.O.V)

Okay, so Spain and I decided to try and wait until the others find us, not just wait until we die. It took a bit of convincing but I got that tomato jerk to start looking on the bright side... wait! What the hell am I doing? I'm usually the one who's being convinced. Wow, this is weird. This mansion is messing with the way the world works. We really need to get out.  
Ugh! What the he- what? I need to wake the tomato jerk up! "Spain! Spain! Wake up you b $tard! I need to talk to you!" I shook him violently. This is how I wake him up, deal with it.  
"What is it Roma?" Spain murmured drowsily.  
"I felt Veneziano. It's like he's not..." I couldn't finish my sentence. Veneziano and I are somehow connected to each other mentally. I sometimes get his memories and can feel his emotions. I don't know why. I think maybe because we are both two halves of one nation. We're both Italy.  
"I understand what you mean Roma, I want him to be alright too." Suddenly turn my head to see a bright light flash.  
"What the hell is that?" I look back to where the light was to see the potato b $tard standing there with a familiar figure beside him. "Veneziano!"  
"Romano!" We ran over to each other and share a huge bear hug.  
"Veneziano! You're alive!" I swear, I'm not crying... okay, fine, I'm sobbing into my brother's shoulder. I step away from Veneziano and look into his open eyes. "How? How did you do this?"  
"I still don't know what everyone is talking about. I didn't die, did I?" I can't believe it, my brother doesn't know he died? He then saw Spain. "Spain! Ciao, how are you?"  
"Better now that you're here Ita-chan" Spain smiled and hugged him. When the hug broke the Spaniard turned to Germany with a smile. "Germany, I bet you're overjoyed Ita-chan is alright." Germany responded with a grunt.  
I stumbled back when my brother hugged me again. I embraced him again because until just now I didn't think I would even feel one of his nice, friendly hugs again. Just then I realized how much I really love Veneziano, I smiled and I think he saw because Veneziano hugged me tighter. Sometimes you need to lose someone to realize just how much you really love them. But I didn't lose him... Veneziano is fine... or at least he is now. This mansion has really changed all of us. I just kept repeating in my mind the same words over and over. I love Veneziano... I love him so much! My thoughts were interrupted by shouting and I turned to see Spain running over to France and Prussia then the three of them hugging each other tightly with tears running down France's face. Wait, France? Prussia? I look around to see that my brother must have teleported us back to our own time loop because I saw a bunch of smiling happy nations looking at us.  
"F**k." I murmur under my breath. I was kind of hoping for some more time alone with Spain. Hey! Don't get any dirty thoughts... I just started realizing how I don't hate him that much, 'kay?

_

A/N Hey you guys! I'd like to tell you all how much I love that you are reading my Hetaoni story. (Extension if you must.) I have some things to tell you about my story so if you could read this and not just skip to the next chapter.  
1) I know that when I do Romano that I'm using some kind of stupid things instead of the swear words... I know that some of you don't like it but I'm not one for swearing so I'm gonna keep doing this. It's hard to have Romano in a story and not have some cussing so if you can please over look my wimpyness to cussing and swear words and just keep enjoying my story, that would be lovely.  
2) I have no idea how long I'm gonna make this story, I have plans for how this will end so don't worry, I will not stop updating before it's over. I will finish this because I know how you feel. When Hetaoni ended with everything wrong and nothing solved I told myself: "I feel the need to end this, not just end it, but give it a happy ending. I will do this for the people out there who need to feel that all of their nations they love are safe.  
3) Now, here are some mild spoilers so if you don't wanna see any, just skip this little bit. You already know that Italy is alive and Roma and Spain are back where they belong so there are two more things for me to do: give England back his eyesight, and get them out of the mansion. I _WILL_ do all of these things. You will like it.  
I just want to say how much I love it that you are all enjoying my story, last I checked... 62 of you are reading it. Thank you all and I hope you will stay with me until we all get out alive.

Your writer...  
Lulu!


	8. Now What?

(England's P.O.V)

I heard France, who was sitting beside me let out a bit of a moan. "What is it you frog?" I know I'm being rude but what would you expect?  
"What do you me- oops, um, well I think Italy and Germany are back. I was moaning at the bright light of them teleporting." I think he was going to use a rude reply but then he stopped because he remembered that I can't see it. What a twat, how can he forget such a thing. Frog.  
"Okay." I'm not in a good mood, okay? I guess I should welcome Romano and Spain back and maybe apologize for getting them stuck in that time loop. I stand up from the bed I was sitting on and when I feel France's hand on my leg I just brush it off ignoring what he juts said. I make my way over to Romano carefully without hitting anything and when I got a good fifteen steps I bumped into Spain. I guess I'll talk to him first. "Look, Spain, I'm sorry for getting you two stuck in the other time loop. I feel bad-" Spain stopped me before I could finish.  
"It's fine England, I understand you didn't mean to do any of it. I bet if you could control it you would make it so you didn't have any of that happen." Did someone tell him about my blindness? I guess so.  
Romano spoke which started me and I flinched a bit. "We're back which matters but please, don't do it again." Is Romano being polite? What? Okay... this is different. I was shook out of my thoughts by the sound of a ringing phone. I turned to where I heard the noise and I hear Italy answer it so it must have been his phone.  
"Ve~ Who?... Austria?... Yes... Nice to hear you too... Oh no! Is he okay? I hope he gets better... I know, we're still trying to find a way out... You will? Grazie~!" Italy then hung up the phone.  
(Italy's P.O.V)  
I forgot about phones. For some reason when I was with Holy Rome there weren't any phones there. It startled me. One moment I was watching Romano talking to Spain and England then my phone was making a loud buzzing noise. I picked it up and answered it.  
"Ve~"  
I heard a familiar voice from the other end. "Italy? Ya, it's me."  
"Who?" I asked although I think I knew who it was.  
"Me, Austria."  
"Austria?"  
"Yes, it's nice to hear you." Why was Austria calling?  
"It's nice to hear you too."  
"I was calling to see how you were doing. We have a bit of a complication here. It's Latvia, he's been very badly hurt by the things that are out here." Austria only talks as much as he was now when he's nervous or scared.  
"Oh no! Is he okay? I hope he get's better."  
"Yes, me too. How are you doing for getting out?"  
"We're still trying to find a way out."  
"I can see if we can think of a way to get you out. I can call you if I think of anything."  
"You will? Grazie~!" Wow, I really like Austria now... he was a bit scary when I was littler but I like him now.  
"What was that about Italy?" Germany asked cocking his head a bit that looked really cute. I told them that Austria called and how Latvia got really badly hurt and he almost died. Russia was visibly saddened by me telling him that. Then I told them that Austria was going to talk to the other countries about how to get us out. I told the others that we should start really thinking about how to get out. The ways I got out the other times didn't work so we needed a new idea. The ladder broke so we couldn't climb out there and the doors and windows never did work so they're not an option. I decided to sleep on it and America, China, France, Spain and Prussia decided to do the same. I walked over to my bed and saw that the mochi was still sitting there, I gave it a funny face then smiled. It really was cute, I like it. I think I'll let it sleep with me on my bed tonight. I pushed it over a bit then climbed into my sheets and snuggled up to my chin. As fun as it was with Holy Rome, I really missed my friends. I wonder what Holy Rome is doing now? More importantly, why was he there but not here? He died when I was a child yet I was with him before I woke up in the bed here. Did I really die? Was that why I saw him? Was the place I was in the afterlife? My afterlife? I wonder, but for now... I need sleep.


	9. Dreams More Like Nightmares

(Russia's P.O.V)

Okay, so Austria called Italy... that's fine, he did before. What really bugged me was what Italy said about Latvia. It may not seem like it, but I really care for Latvia. I love children and Latvia looks and acts so much like a little kid. I hope he gets better. I don't know why sleep is Italy's solution for everything. I decided to stay up, along with England, Canada, Japan, Germany and the other Italian, whose name I think was Romano. Everyone has been changing a lot while being in the mansion. I'm glad not much is happening to China. He seems to be the only country who will even give me a chance.  
"What do you think, Russia?" England asked me.  
"Huh? What?" I turned to England. As he spoke, I played with the new scarf Belarus and Ukraine gave me. It was nicer than my old one, which had too many blood stains.  
"So, Russia? Penny for your thoughts?" Oh God, I got distracted again.  
"One more time, da?"

"I was telling Germany how if we kill the beast for good then it can't bug us anymore, you spacy wanker. What do you think of that?" the exasperated Brit muttered.

"Well, first of all, we can't kill it for good; it just doesn't work that way. Second, we can think as much as we need to in this safe room. We should have more of a reason to kill it because some of us could die in the attempt." Maybe if I help to get us out then the other countries can give me the chance to become one. My thinking was interrupted by a loud yawn erupting from Canada.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so loud. I think I should hit the hay. I think it would be a good idea for us all, don't you think, eh? We need our sleep." I quickly stood up, making the sleepy Canadian stumble back in fright. I hate how every little thing I do scares the other countries. The others nodded reluctantly and drowsily wandered over to the beds. I picked the bed beside China and Canada and fell asleep instantly. But it was not a pleasant sleep; I was haunted by dreams.

I opened my eyes to a field of grass that was covered with flowers. I turned around and saw that the flowers were not just any old kind. They were my favorite: sunflowers. I walked over to one of them to bask in the beauty of the golden-yellow petals when my vision was drenched with red. I turned and saw that all of the flowers had been turned a bloody crimson colour.

My purple eyes widened when I saw Estonia impaled in the middle of the stem of a sunflower. The look of terror plastered to his face sent me running to him. I stumbled away from the Baltic State just to bump into another body. It was Lithuania's. I felt hot tears spill from my eyes as I saw that the same had been done to Latvia, but with no head and without one of his arms. I stopped to cry at my Latvia's side and in the blur of my tears I could see something that made me feel like throwing up- Belarus, impaled on one of the sunflowers.

I bent over and sobbed into my new scarf. My scarf- it felt... wet. It was soaked in blood. As I was looking at my scarf I saw out of the corner of my eye I saw my other sister, Ukraine, just like Belarus. Who else will I see? Once I thought it I regretted it. I saw all of my friends, every other nation of the world. I was alone again. I sat down, the shade of a sunflower patch protecting me from the blood-red sun to sob. I'd never cried this much in my life, it really hurt to see this. As I cried for the ones I lost, I saw a sunflower that I'd been sitting under lean towards me and I knew what was coming. As the top of the sunflower came off I screamed at the top of my lungs for someone to come and help me... help me... help... me... m...e.

"Russia! Russia! Wake up!" I felt hands shaking me and a voice screaming my name. I yelled louder for them to come to me but all I saw was the sight of me, impaled by my only love beside my sisters. I realized that the voice was China. Wait, China was impaled, this can't be right... wait! I bolted up in my bed in a cold sweat, panting hard. I looked around the room to see that my vision was blurred by tears and my clothes were soaked from sweat.

"Are you okay Russia?" a soft voice whispered to me from my other side. Canada.

"Just nightmare, that's all," I respond, still panting and crying just a bit.

"Aiya, more than just a nightmare, you were screaming so loud it woke us up. You said something about sunflowers. You like to tell us, aru?" China was a little too observant for my liking. I told the other nations my nightmare and it scared them all, even Germany seemed frightened. Italy almost cried when I said that I saw that all of the countries in that room had died; probably because Italy had watched that happen before. Japan handed me a cup of tea. I'd rather have vodka but I didn't bother him about it and drank it anyways, enjoying the warm feeling of it going down my throat. I began to calm down and eventually my eyelids started to droop. I didn't want to try to sleep in case the dream came back but the others went to sleep.


End file.
